


The Night Before Christmas in the Vault

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape





	The Night Before Christmas in the Vault

The Night Before Christmas in the Vault

The Night Before Christmas in the Vault  
  
---  
  
With many apologies to Clement Moore. 

This was written upon the announcement that Vault Disney would be closed permanently several years ago.   
  
---  
  
Twas the night before Christmas  
---  
And all through the Vault,  
Not a creature was stirring,   
Not even Old Walt.   
  
No stockings were hung,   
The mantle was bare  
The fire was cold  
Sadness was in the air.   
  
Jiminy Cricket was on the windowsill  
Tears in his eyes  
"Why did they do it?  
"Are we so much despised?"   
  
"Do the children not like us?  
Have the adults forgotten us, too?"  
Were the plaintive questions   
That made everyone blue.   
  
Francis Marion sighed heavily  
Ludwig von Drake turned away  
Charlie the cougar curled in a dark corner  
And Sammy the seal wouldn't play.   
  
The darkness was cloying,  
The air thick with despair  
Elfego Baca was silent  
Michael Eisner didn't care.   
  
But then in the dimness  
Came a spark of white light,  
Something that flashed and sparkled   
And then glowed somewhat bright.   
  
"My friends, will we just sit here  
And cry in despair,  
Or will we have hope  
Knowing that someone does care?   
  
All the Vault denizens looked up  
And saw a smile in the dark,   
A brightness of hope  
That gave their sad hearts some spark.   
  
The black figure laughed  
And flashing his blade  
Said, "Never fear, my dear friends  
Our names are too well made."   
  
"As long as there is a mother  
Or a girl or a boy,   
As long as there are stories  
Our names will linger and give joy.   
  
Minnie and Mickey will not be forgotten  
Neither Chip nor Dale,  
The Three Caballeros and Goofy  
Davy and Johnny will prevail.   
  
We must put our trust   
In those who with us grew  
In those who dream large dreams  
And are loyal and true.   
  
They will not let us down  
They will ever be there.  
They won't let us die  
Because they really do care.   
  
It's a tough fight, my friends,   
But win it we must  
For we stand for too much   
To be sent to the dust.   
  
We stand for laughter   
And joy and hope  
We stand for integrity  
And the ability to cope.   
  
So will we give up?  
Or trust our friends to do right?"  
The dark man asked,  
His hopeful smile still bright.   
  
The cheers filled the dimness  
With joy and with peace  
As long as there were young hearts  
Their memories would not cease....   
  
Christmas, 2002  
To all the young hearts everywhere......  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
---  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
